


Go for Tech

by HopeCloudsObservation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/V technicians, Alternate Universe, Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Celebrity guest Viktor, Everyone shows up in this at some point, Everything is on fire, F/F, Humor, M/M, No one likes JJ, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Rating because sometimes people say bad words, Team No Sleep, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Volunteering at a convention sounds great in theory, Youtube musician Yuuri, Yuuri does his best, Yuuri makes questionable life choices, it's a trap, viktor is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCloudsObservation/pseuds/HopeCloudsObservation
Summary: Yuuri and friends(?) volunteer as staff at a convention. Yuuri tries his best to keep himself together, but that hasn’t exactly gone well for him before. It’s one thing being manager; managing this department in particular is another challenge entirely.“I’m not sure how I survive it every year to be completely honest.”





	

If you took the time to ask a regular attendee of Mage Con what they thought of it, they’d probably say something along the lines of “It’s enormous! There’s always something interesting happening and the concerts are legendary!” or describe it as a ‘four day non-stop party’. “There are tons of cool panels and awesome guests, so I can never figure out what I should do with my time,” is also a common response. These descriptions are all adequate considering the convention center’s four floors and 50 separate rooms for panels, workshops, and more, as well as its surprising leniency towards the possession of alcohol and its direct connection to 2,000 hotel guest rooms.

If you ask Katsuki Yuuri about his experience however, the response will be quite different.

“I’m not sure how I survive it every year to be completely honest.”

 

* * *

 

“Who should we call?” Chris says as he leans back in the chair, playing mindlessly with the cord of the phone.

“Minako?” the petite woman with auburn hair says from across the table.

“Yeah, she’s a good pick.”

“Do you have her number?” Mila asks.

“No. Check on Slack, she might have it on there,” he says as he dials a number on the black office phone.

Mila scrolls through the list of Slack profiles on her IPhone. “No, nothing here. What about JJ? He’s probably still up.”

“You have his number?”

“Hell no. It’s on his Slack profile though. Let me pull it up real quick.”

_“Welcome to America’s number one chat line and source of free adult stories. To hear our current story offerings, press one now.”_ The slightly robotic sounding male voice comes from the speaker.

“You find it yet?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, here it is,” she says as she turns the screen towards him. “Can you turn it up a bit? I can barely hear.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“ _You have selected our steamy fantasy section. To skip to the next sexy story, press one. Enjoy!”_

The first story begins. “No, this one won’t work. They call this “steamy”? Talk about low standards” He cycles through the stories, until the sounds of a woman panting and groaning come through the speaker. “Okay perfect, let me dial JJ’s number.”

The moans get louder as he finishes dialing.

“Quick! Before she comes!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’d hope the story wouldn’t finish that fast! Okay, it’s ringing.”

“Come on JJ, pick up, Pick up!”

JJ’s obnoxious voice responds “You’ve reached King JJ’s phone. He’s probably busy doing more important things than talking to you right now, so don’t leave a message after the—“

“Damnit JJ!”

A long, drawn-out moan comes from the speaker. “ _To listen to this story again, press two now.”_

“Aw, man", Mila pouts. "She was way too fast. I can’t believe I forgot, JJ never picks up his phone. He’s probably in Concerts right now anyway.”

“Look, I’ll just restart the story. Is Tea Room still open?”

“Of course it is! It should be at least. Are you calling them?”

“Yeah hold on.” Chris says as he presses two and the moaning begins again.

“Hello, this is tea room!” The moaning continues “Oh, come on, what the heck. Seriously? Is this Tech again? I told you guys--”

He hangs up while the entire room roars with laughter. It may be the graveyard shift, but there are still six technicians relaxing in the office, most of them enjoying the show.

“Please tell me you were recording that!” someone shouts from the storage room.

“I’ve got you covered!” Phichit shouts back, still recording with his phone.

They are still recovering when the phone rings.

“Pick it up then!”

Chris answers the call.

“Hello? Is this Tech?”

“Yes?”

The line is silent for a moment before the sounds of two men moaning and panting fills the room.

“God damn it Registration!”

Suddenly, someone new crashes into the room and, with a frazzled look, takes in the sight of the techs doubled over with laughter and the sound of the loudly moaning office phone.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?”

“Uhh…sex line prank calls?” Chris answers Yuuri with a smirk, fingers still hovering over the buttons of the office phone.

“The usual?” Mila replies.

“ _To listen to this story again, press two now.”_

 

* * *

 

Being an AV technician at a convention is not easy. Most of the time it’s not even fun. No matter what a tech does or says, it is assumed that everything they are responsible for is the result of magic. This means that anything is possible. What color do you want the lights behind the stage to be for your panel? “ _How about black_?”

It also means that anything can be pulled out of a hat instantaneously. “ _Can I plug my MacBook into the projector_ ?” Sure, do you have an adapter? “ _A what_ ?” or “ _I need six wireless mics_ .” We only have two for this room. “ _So? Just get four more._ ” That’s not how this works. ~~That's not how any of this works.~~

“But that’s okay,” Yuuri would say. “It’s not like we’re getting paid or anything.”

 

“ _Leo to Tech. Leo to Tech.”_

The Tech base’s radio is quickly answered by Phichit, who is currently mid-way through his desk shift (having spent a majority of it on his phone). “Ahoy Panels! How can I help?”

“ _So, we just got a strange call from Panels 1. I think it was supposed to be for you. They’re having trouble with the lights apparently.”_

Yuuri, who is currently the manager on duty (and is very rarely _not_ the manager on duty), is sitting next to Phichit at the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. Yuuri can often be found in a similar pose, releasing a similar sigh, regardless of the location he occupies at any one moment in time. “This is why I made absolutely certain to have a tech in each panel room at all times this year. Why isn’t the Panels 1 tech taking care of this right now? Where are they?"

“Someone came in earlier to check in for the shift, but I think it was one of those ‘sit there and make sure nothing catches on fire’ volunteer techs. You know, the ones we tell to ‘not actually touch anything’?”

Another sigh. “Let me try to radio them.” Yuuri puts his earpiece in and holds down the Push-to-Talk button on his personal radio. “Eros to Panels 1. Eros to Panels 1.” It’s a strange nickname for sure, but once something caught on, there was no going back. The poor kid in Panels 1 wouldn’t know Yuuri’s real name, but he would have heard his nickname many times by now.

A moment later, a hesitant voice responds. _“Uhhhh, yes. I mean, go. I mean, uh…this is Panels 1?”_ Yuuri and Phichit share a look of exasperation. Yuuri goes back to pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _The panelist in here says the lights are too bright. What should I do?”_

“Just turn the lights down a bit.” Yuuri replies.

There is a long pause. They hear the sound of the PTT button being pressed and then released a moment later. After a few seconds the button is pressed again, but this time the tech responds. _“Um. How do I do that?”_

 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whispers.

“Seriously?” asks Phichit.

 

“See the light board on the table with all the tech stuff? It’s on the left of the audio mixer. It doesn’t have a digital screen like the other board. There should only be two faders up on that board. Lower them about half way. That should be all you need to do,” Yuuri answers, voice strained.

“Damn Yuuri, you’re basically a saint. I wish I had an ounce of your self-control,” Phichit bemoans as he returns to sorting through his daily selfie log. 

“I can’t exactly blame him for not having the proper training, it’s not like he’s staff or anything. He just wants to help out at the convention, so the least we can do is be understanding of his limitations.” Yuuri’s not entirely certain who he’s trying to convince at the point. His lecture is interrupted by the resuming crackling of the radio.

_“Uh, Panels 1 to Tech.”_

Phichit looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Yuuri rolls his eyes as he reaches for his radio.

“Go for Tech.”

_“Um. Well. They say it’s too dark now. What do I do?”_

 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whispers.

“Seriously? “asks Phichit.

_“Uh, hello?”_

 

“Phichit, remind me to recruit better techs for next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
